


A Family is a Family

by LesboDyke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cancer, Captain Swan Baby, Clexa babies, F/F, F/M, Gen, MtF Lexa, Trans Lexa, Transphobia, baby swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin and Emma Jones-Swan both give birth within half an hour of each other to blue eyed, blonde haired, 7 pound boys. And sometimes life likes to throw a curveball in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family is a Family

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses. But I do have something to say:  
> NO SHIP HATE! I am aware that most of the OUaT fans that also ship Clexa, ship Swan Queen. But I analysed it and this fic would not WORK with Swan Queen as the main pairing. If you don't like Captain Swan, just don't read this fic!
> 
> Also, while this is a crossover fic, the main focus will be with Clexa, although there will be focus on Captain Swan.

“Lexa look! Dory!” Clarke beamed as she pointed to the blue tang as it swam past. Lexa chuckled, resting her head on Clarke's shoulder and her hand on Clarke's pregnant belly.

“I see her.” Lexa chuckled, rubbing Clarke's stomach. “Have the cramps stopped now?” She asked, worry quietly present in her voice.

“Not really.” Clarke shrugged. “But they're no more than period cramps, I can ignore them okay.” She kept her attention on the fish, relaxing back against her wife. Lexa frowned slightly and kept rubbing.

“Maybe we should head to the hospital after we're done here. Just to make sure Adie isn't trying to join us a month early.” Clarke rolled her eyes, turning to face Lexa and raising an eyebrow.

“Lex, I'm _fine_!” She assured her wife. “Aden's staying right where he is until we get home. He knows that his Mommy doesn't want to give birth while on holiday.” She chuckled as Lexa kissed her lovingly.

“I'm allowed to worry. That's my baby in there.”

“I know, but it's my 'in there' that he's in.” Clarke chuckled, though the noise was cut off by another cramp, which caused her to grip at Lexa's shoulders. There was a moment of pressure before she felt her pants flood.  
“Lexa... phone an ambulance I think that was my water breaking.” She said in a strained voice.

~~~

“Killian!” Emma called from her position of leaning against the wall by their front door. “I don't care about my freaking bag if it's not already packed! My waters have broken and we need to get to the hospital before Liam is born on our floor!” Killian came running down the stairs, the duffel bag on his shoulder. He looped Emma's arm around shoulders and carefully led her towards the car.

“It's gonna be okay, love. We're gonna get you to the hospital and our boy is gonna be beautiful and healthy.” He babbled as he loaded her into the car.

“Killian relax!” Emma instructed as she watched her husband hurry to clamber into the car. “We'll be fine so long as you don't freak out while you're driving.”

“I'll do my best, but I make no promises. Please don't give birth in the car!” He pleaded as he sped out of their drive and almost straight onto the highway to get Emma to the hospital.

~~~

“Okay, Mrs Griffin, your wife is nearly ready to start pushing. So we're going to get there as fast as we can. We need you to keep her calm.” The EMT told Lexa as they loaded Clarke into the ambulance.

“They're gonna be okay, right? It's one month before her due date.” Lexa was rarely anxious, but at this moment in time, she couldn't help but feel like her heart was in her throat and like she was about to throw up.

“We won't know till she delivers. Mrs Griffin, you need to try and stay calm. Panicking won't help your wife, and she needs your support now more than ever.”

“Right! Right yes. Thank you.” Lexa nodded before she clambered in behind Clarke and gripped her hand.  
“How're you doing, Princess?” She asked softly, trying to keep her panic levels low. Clarke needed her, she couldn't be freaking out right now.

“I'm okay. It doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I'm just worried about how early he is...” Clarke admitted, squeezing Lexa's hand softly.

“I'm sorry Clarke. I wish I could do this for you.” Clarke smiled softly, squeezing Lexa's hand gently.

“Considering everything, I don't think you could.” Clarke grit her teeth as another wave washed over her and she tightened her grip on Lexa's hand. Lexa squeezed back gently, though she said nothing about the pain she was feeling from the tight grip Clarke had on her.

“I know, but I don't like seeing you in pain.” Lexa smiled, watching Clarke relax back into the bed.

“It's okay. It doesn't hurt that bad.” Clarke assured her yet again.

~~~

“Okay, Mrs Jones, one last push now, nearly there!” The midwife encouraged as Emma strained, gripping at Killian's fake hand so she didn't hurt him as she brought their son into the world. There was a moment before a loud cry shattered the anxious silence in the room and Emma relaxed into the bed with relief. He was okay. She barely paid any attention to the rest of the proceedings, only returning to herself as her son was placed on her chest.

“Seven pounds, love. Healthy lad.” Killian informed her with a soft smile, using his good hand to stroke their babies soft blonde hair.

“Hello little Liam. Welcome to the world.”

~~~

“Mrs Griffin? Okay, this way, quickly. We've a room ready and according to the EMT's, you're ready to go.” Clarke was struggling to breathe as she was wheeled through to the delivery room, straining softly. She was manoeuvred into stirrups and the doctor gasped.

“I can see the head! Mrs Griffin, deep breath and on my count, I want you to push. Breathe in and... push!” He instructed as Lexa ran to get into scrubs, panicking at the thought of missing her son's birth.

As she ran back into the room, clean and sterile, she heard Clarke straining, before a loud cry. She'd missed it. She'd missed it, but he was crying! Crying was good. She burst through the door just in time to see her son be placed on the scales.

“Seven pounds.” The nurse said as Lexa hurried to Clarke, kissing her forehead.

“I'm here. Trust our boy to be quick.” She joked as Clarke was encouraged to push the placenta out.  
Lexa watched as their son was placed on Clarke's chest, taking note of his blonde hair, just like Clarke's.

“He's perfect, Lexa. Our perfect baby boy.” Clarke said quietly, stroking his face and gaining a yawn from the baby.

“Welcome to the world, Aden. You gave us quite the shock.” Lexa teased.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is so short, the others should be longer.


End file.
